


Warm

by uglyshoes



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, just fluff, we miss joochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyshoes/pseuds/uglyshoes
Summary: Joochan is sick





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> i know joochan isn’t actually Sick sick but we miss him so i hope u enjoy some short dongchan fluff

 

“Joochan? You home?”

 

Donghyun stepped into the quiet apartment.

“Donghyun?” a strained voice came from the other room. “Whatcha doing here?”

 

Donghyun walked into the room where the voice was heard from; Joochan’s room. He found the boy, tucked in bed with a red-flushed face.

“How’d you know it was me?” He asked the boy on the bed.

“Because of your voice,” Joochan replied cheekily. “But also because you’re the only one I gave the extra key to my apartment to,” he chuckled.

“What’re you doing, home alone like this?” Donghyun’s lips formed a little pout.

“You caught a cold?”

Joochan gave him a little smile. “Yes even my strong immune system can give out sometimes,” he said, jokingly dramatically clutching his chest. Donghyun walked over to sit by him on the bed, wanting to scold or laugh with him but seeing him in this state; how could he explain this? He felt he should stay and mother him. Joochan noticed his concern, so he sat up to show Donghyun some amount of energy.

Donghyun’s hand reached over to feel Joochan’s warm forehead. He sighed, “Did you take your medicine?”

“Yeah I just did,” Joochan replied. His head lay sluggishly on Donghyun’s chest, his breath heavy.

 

“You need to sleep,” Donghyun pouted. “Your body temperature is too warm.”

“Well I think Donghyunnie’s warmer,” Joochan hummed into his chest. Donghyun rolled his eyes, “You seem fine, I should leave,” but his arms instead wrapped around Joochan gently.

“You’re gonna get sick too, aren’t you?” Joochan asked, muffled in Donghyun’s chest.

“My immune system is strong enough,” Donghyun replied.

“What makes you so sure?” Joochan’s head popped up to face his boyfriend.

“Well, I’ll test it.”

Donghyun’s hands cupped Joochan’s face and pressed their lips together.

It takes Joochan a moment to regain his senses. He shook his head as though he was trying to wake up from a dream.

“Wow Hyun, I feel so energized now I think you cured me!” Joochan exclaimed. Donghyun rolled his eyes again, but the smile on his face didn’t fade.

“Your healing smile might just nurture me back to health,” Joochan grinned, nuzzling his nose with Donghyun’s. The two softly giggled then the distance between their lips closed once again.

“Go to bed,” Donghyun finally said.

“I feel better now though,” Joochan whined.

“No, I can feel your head against mine and you’re still burning,” Donghyun retaliated. “I’ll take care of you, okay?”

Joochan pouted but lay back on the bed.

“You’ll stay over until I get better?” he asked.

“It’s not like I have anything better to do,” Donghyun sighed. “And,” he placed another kiss on Joochan’s forehead. “I’m the only one who can cure you.”

Joochan gave him his usual cute giggle. He was sure his cheeks would be red, not just from the fever.

“I’ll get you a wet towel, now go to sleep,” Donghyun said again, before leaving to grab said towel.

“Don’t be gone too long,” Joochan called, before his eyes drifted off into a slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it ❤️ more works are in the making i’ll post a new bongbeom sometime soon :D


End file.
